1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing method.
2. Related Art
There is a printing device which performs printing by moving a medium and a nozzle column, in which nozzles discharging liquid to the medium are arranged in a line, in a predetermined direction relatively to each other in a moving direction which intersects the predetermined direction. In such a printing device, if the nozzle column is inclined in a predetermined direction or the nozzle columns are misaligned with each other in a predetermined direction, dots are not formed at positions instructed by print data, resulting in deterioration in print quality.
In order to solve this problem, JP-A-2005-96368 discloses a method of detecting the inclination of the nozzle column with respect to a predetermined direction based on the overlapping of two correction patterns formed by two nozzle columns which are arranged in a direction which intersects the nozzle column direction.
The above detection method has a problem in which there is variance in the overlapping of the correction patterns due to the size of dots constituting the correction patterns. In such a case, there is a possibility that there will be false detections of the inclination of the nozzle column with respect to the predetermined direction and misalignment of the nozzle columns in the predetermined direction.